A Look Into The Past
by Dean's Girl 1967
Summary: A vampire from Jasper's past returns. How will Jasper react to the news she brings and what will happen? Normal Pairings JasperxAlice
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I do not own any of the ****Twilight**** characters (unfortunately). They belong to Stephanie Meyers, who is amazing and a much better writer than me. **

**Jasper's pov**

I looked down at her, my little angel. After all these years I still couldn't believe that I was lucky enough to end up with her. She gazed up at me, her golden eyes twinkling in the moonlight. We were in the middle of the forest, just a few miles outside our little cottage. Esme had built it for us as an anniversary gift. Alice had seen it coming, but I had been completely surprised, not to mention thrilled. Anything that made my Alice happy made me happy.

She brought her head in to rest it on my chest. I felt her breath course through the thin fabric of the evergreen shirt I was wearing. Her small frame rose up and down with every breath she took and I reflected on how something so small could be so durable. She was just like a diamond, only a thousand times better.

I placed my hands on her waist and she brought her smooth, pale hands up to intertwine them behind my neck. I sighed contently and rocked side to side with her. I tugged lightly on one of her hands and twirled her in a small circle. She giggled and twirled again, my twirling diamond. I laughed, feeling her excitement and pleasure as it rolled off her like waves. Sometimes I felt like I would drown in her love, like it would swallow me whole. But then again, I don't think I would mind so much as long as she was there too.

I would have been able to dance with her for the rest of the night but she pulled away from me and towed me over to a patch of grass. The canopy of tree leaves above us parted just enough to let a beam of light shine down onto her now shimmering skin. She smiled at me as I sat down next to her.

She leaned on my shoulder and closed her eyes. I rested my head on her hair and whispered,

"I love you". I waited a second for her to respond, however none came. She sat there stock still. Worry began to creep up inside of me, usually whenever I said that I loved her she would respond right away. I tried again,

"I love you more than anything else in this entire world". She remained motionless and I sat upright and stared down at her expressionless face,

"Alice?" I asked softly trying to be calm, but the worry seeped into my voice. Her gold eyes were wide and no answer came, only the sound of her breath as she gasped.

"Alice, what is it?" I demanded. My eyes searched her face and she looked up at me, her eyes fearful and wide. I immediately glanced around at our surrounding, searching for any intruder. I stood up and crouched in front of her as she sat there like stone. I snarled at our otherwise peaceful surroundings.

Suddenly Alice spoke in a quiet scarred voice, "She's coming". She said in a shocked voice.

I backed up enough so that I could hold her hand, "Who Alice?" I asked as I frantically grasped her hand. She just stared straight ahead into the gloom of the shadows as she whispered, barely moving her rose bud lips, "One of us".

I knew right off what she meant. A vampire was coming here, and by the look of Alice's face she wasn't far off. I wondered if the vampire meant harm. More likely than not, she was just a passing nomad unaware of my family's settlement here. Still, I tensed for battle as a twig snapped somewhere a little off to my right. I turned my head and a small hiss slipped through my lips as a warning.

A small girl stepped through the bushes into the grass clearing where Alice and I were. She stood for a moment and observed her surroundings before addressing me,

"Jasper" she said in a clear, crisp, ringing voice as she smiled wryly and advanced a step towards me.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

A/N: So, what did you guys think? Please review, this is my first story and I would LOVE feedback! So please review, anything is helpful!

Later,

Ariel


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I don't own any of the ****Twilight**** characters. But I do 'own' Sarah. So without any more waiting, here is chapter two…**

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o--o-o-o-o-o--o-o-o-o-o--o-o-o-o-o--o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

"Jasper" I gazed down at the girl, she was smaller than me by about a foot or two and had shoulder-length hair that was brunette and streaked with sun-tinted highlights. Her smile shrunk and she rocked back on her heels, unsure of herself. I reached out to her with my gift and read her emotions. I felt her anxiety crash down on me like a reckless wave, pounding over me again and again. I sent out waves of calmness towards her but she only fought against them and took a step back as if physical distance would hinder my gift.

I straightened up and nodded my head at her, "Sarah" I replied curtly before smiling shyly. She took this as a good sign and her own smile widened as she took a step forward. I opened my arms and she ran into them. I wrapped my hands around her small frame and held her close.

She took a step back and observed my figure with searching eyes. I did the same to her and truth be told she hadn't changed a bit. She still had that honey tint to her hair that had been produced from spending so much time in the sun-burnt areas of southern Texas. She had the same rose bud lips as Alice, only not as full. She had smooth, pale, round cheeks and a lean figure complimented by perfect curves. However the thing that struck me the most were her crimson eyes. It wasn't that I was frightened by this, just worried as to why Sarah was still involved in this kind of life style.

Alice rose behind me and was at my side in an instant. She took my hand and gazed up at me unsure of what was going on. I smiled down at her,

"Sarah fought with me…and Maria…Sarah was my partner in the sense that we had equal ranks." Alice nodded her head in understanding. I would have kept going but Sarah took over,

"I came about two years after Jasper had first arrived. If I hadn't met him, I don't know how long I would have survived…he kept me in check and taught me how to fight and defend myself." She smiled first at me and then at Alice,

"I always knew he would find a nice girl somewhere." Alice beamed at my side and I felt pride roll off of her in ripples. I squeezed her hand lightly and she smiled at Sarah. I could tell that they would be great friends.

Alice let go of my hand and took a step forward to place a hand on Sarah's shoulder, "I'm sure you've had a long journey. Why don't you come back to the house with Jasper and I and rest for a bit. We can introduce you to the rest of our family."

Sarah nodded her head, "That would be wonderful". Alice beamed again and I smiled at her happiness. She pranced off towards the house, immediately chatting animatedly with Sarah about the latest fashions that had recently been released in Paris. Alice started talking about some shoe that had diamonds inlaid on the straps and Sarah jumped in on the conversation. I shook my head; girls will be girls after all.

**-o-o-o-o-o--o-o-o-o-o--o-o-o-o-o--o-o-o-o-o--o-o-o-o-o--o-o-o-o-o--o-o-o-o-o--o-o-o-o-o--o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

**A/N: Okay so I'll try to explain some stuff here. Basically Sarah is this old friend of Jasper's that served in Maria's army with him. Together the two had been in control of the newborns and formed a strong relationship that was purely platonic. Jasper had helped Sarah learn the ropes of how to survive as a vampire, hence why she was so grateful to him. I hope this explanation helped cleared some things up. Please review!**

**Later,**

**Ariel**


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: All right, so here is chapter three! Yay so exciting! Just a little note, this whole story takes place about five years after Breaking Dawn so spoilers included! I'd like to give a shout out to my friends AelphabaRose, and Renesmee.108.9, thanks so much for reviewing guys! Also, this is for you too Emy! So, without anymore waiting here is chapter three…

Alice pranced ahead like a ballerina, towing Sarah by the hand as they moved on to another topic of cars. This was something I could correlate to and I immediately jumped in, "Well, I always thought that the whole invention of the car was a bit unstable. I myself prefer motorcycles."

Alice rolled her eyes, "Jazzy, I still think you should get that mini cooper." She turned to Sarah as she talked in her high, chirpy voice, "The other day Jazz and I went out for a drive and we passed this little cooper that was silver with checkered designs on the flag…it went pretty fast."

She sighed and I bent down and picked her hand up. I mentally promised myself that I would get her a car like that for her next birthday. She smiled and looked up at me mouthing the words _thank you_. Of course Alice would have "seen" me buying the car for her, her gift is to see the future.

We headed into the clearing that is right behind our house. Esme insisted that we keep the lawn clear of most obstructions and reasonably short so Emmett was out back riding on our brand-new vibrant red lawn mower. He smiled and waved as he saw me stride out of the edge of the forest, but as Alice and Sarah followed behind me he slammed the machine to a sudden halt. He was off the leather seat of it and across the field in an instant,

"Hey Alice, Jazz…" he said smiling a little while shooting a quick look at Sarah. I worried that he might say something about her crimson eyes but he kept to himself. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Sarah fidget nervously with her fingers as she laced and unlaced them in front of her. Even though vampires are supposedly perfect, we still have our own nervous twitches. Alice taps her fingers, Emmett hums to himself and I bite my lips, it's just something we kept from our human personas.

I motioned to Emmett, "Sarah, this is Emmett. Emmett, this is Sarah. Her and I fought in the war together." He knew which war I meant so I was glad that I didn't have to explain that story again. He nodded his head and beamed at Sarah,

"So, do you fight as well as Jasper or better?"

She smiled, "I was able to beat him a few times, but only because he let me win." Her and I laughed at this, it was true she had beaten me on occasion and each time had been a rough yet fun match. Emmett stood there for a second before addressing Sarah,

"Well. I have to get back to mowing otherwise my mom will get pissed…why don't you go with Alice and Jasper and meet the rest of the family?" She nodded her head and I readily agreed. We turned and headed back to the house and I was surprised at how easy it was to be calm with her around. It wasn't that Sarah and I had been enemies (quite the opposite in fact) it was just that I had always thought that if I ever saw any of the other newborns again it would bring back memories of terror, at least that is what had happened when I saw Peter and Charlotte again. It is ironic how I still think of us as newborns, clearly we are much older than that however I can't help but use the first names we were given, _newborn_.

Speaking of newborns, just at that instant Bella, Edward, Jacob and Nessie came out of the house. Jacob and Ness stayed on the back porch but Bella and Edward strode forward smiling as they saw us. I figured that Edward had already filled Bells in, being a mind reader and all.

Edward got to us first and warmly greeted Sarah, "Hello, I'm Edward and this is my wife Bella."

Sarah smiled politely but I could tell that she was uneasy with so many vampires around. Her feelings shot out directly towards me, purposely aimed at me. I could feel her rising panic and her fear of being outnumbered as if it were my own. I sent waves of calmness towards her and felt her relax just a tad. This used to be how we would communicate on the battlefield if we were doing a silent raid. She would send me waves of whatever she was feeling, caution to be careful, fear to go back and ease to proceed. I knew that now she was trying to get my help with getting away from so many vampires. Even though it was just Emmett, Edward, Bella and Jacob and Ness a little ways off, I could tell she felt outnumbered.

Edward seemed to realize this and he smiled again at Sarah, "Well, Bella and I were just going to slip out for a hunt, let us know if you need anything." Sarah nodded her head as Edward and Bella jogged off the forest. Alice tugged lightly on Sarah's hand and I was once again proud of my little Alice as she went to introduce Sarah to the rest of our coven.

Jacob held Nessie in a hug on the porch and I recognized his posture at once; it was the way I used to act with Sarah around the newborns, or with Alice or anyone else in my family when there is danger. His stance was protective and he leaned down over her with his massive arms enclosed around her small waist. It was about three years since Nessie had become full grown and ever since I don't think Jacob has let go of her even once. I was usually okay with it however now it angered me, how could he be so naïve? I knew that the only reason he was being over defensive was because he was just trying to protect Nessie, but still, there was no danger here.

But then it hit me; he thought Sarah was the danger. How could that be?! Sarah is one of the most decent vampires I have ever known and if Alice, Emmett Edward and Bella could accept her, why couldn't he? Nessie broke free from Jacob and lightly sprinted over to Alice,

"Hey Auntie Alice!" She exclaimed in a high voice. Jacob stood on the porch in shock before the realization hit him. He zoomed across the space between him and Nessie and automatically stepped in front of her. A low growl slipped through his lips as he took in Sarah's crimson eyes. Sarah took a step back, not sure how to take in his massive frame and bothersome smell. I growled back at him not caring about what he would say. Sarah is my family just as much as Alice, Bella and Rosalie. Jacob glared at Sarah and I felt her panic and fear increase.

I growled as I spoke, "Back off dog" I warned causing more growls to erupt from his chest as he shook uncontrollably. Sarah shot a frantic look at me along with Alice who yanked Ness out of the way just as Jacob burst into a giant wolf. His clothes shredded and his white tee shirt floated to the ground in about twenty pieces. He hadn't been wearing shoes but his pants were completely messed up, ripped apart at the seams. He stood at eye level with me as his wolf self and behind me I heard Sarah gasp. We had only encountered a shapeshifter once and it hadn't ended well at all.

"Jasper" Sarah said curiously, worry and fear leaking into her soprano voice. Behind me Alice gave a rushed explanation, "Jacob is in a pack of shapeshifters that live down at the Quilette reservation. He and the rest of his pack can turn into wolves, they're immortal and do this thing called imprinting which is our form of soul mates. Ness and Jake imprinted." Sarah didn't respond but I figured that she was following along pretty well. Jacob kept growling and his tail swished once as his muscles tensed and he crouched, ready to spring.

There was some kind of rustle in the bushes before Quil and Embry came shooting out in their human form. Sarah didn't take her eyes off of Jacob but I could tell that she was using her peripheral vision to watch them as they flanked Jacob, each of them placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Leave Jacob" I commanded in my southern major voice, "Come back when you can behave like a human". He growled and looked pointedly at Sarah. That just about did it for me and I was about to charge him when he turned to run back into the house. Ness looked really mad at him and I was just glad that she didn't seem afraid of Sarah.

Speaking of Sarah, she glanced worriedly from me to Quil and Embry who were now standing there awkwardly at their full heights of 6 ¾ and 6 ¼ feet respectively. I was about to suggest that they head home when Jacob came back out of the house. He had grabbed a pair of khaki shorts and had left his chest bare. I was used to him showing off his muscles but Sarah wasn't yet and I felt her emotions rocket to surprise before she got them in check. She shot me another glance as Jacob took his stance by Nessie.

Alice stood still for a minute and I recognized the far-away look in her eyes as she scanned the near future. Her emotions gave forewarning that something good was going to happen even before she shot me a small smile and I wondered what would happen that would cause her to be so happy. I smiled back curiously but she just turned attention back to Jacob who looked a lot calmer now.

I tried to re-introduce the two, "Jacob" I started slowly the way you would speak if you were addressing a mental case, "This is Sarah, she and I are very good friends…Sarah, this is Jacob Black."

Jacob flashed an apologetic smile, "Sorry about before, your eyes caught me off guard…you don't…eat humans do you?" he asked stupidly. I almost slapped him upside the head! But Sarah just lightly blew it off; "I get my blood from a blood bank".

"A what what?" Said Embry causing Quil to roll his eyes. Sarah smiled slightly, "It's the place at the hospital where they store the blood used for transfusions and surgeries."

"Oh right" Embry and Jacob said in unison. I was glad though at least that Jacob wasn't trying to kill my best friend so I suppose everything was going okay. However I could feel Sarah's curiosity directed at me and I figured that she wanted to know about my eyes. I decided to go with my gut instinct,

"The reason Alice and I have topaz eyes - well the rest of our coven for that matter - is because we only drink the blood of animals. We try to refrain from drinking human blood."

She seemed puzzled, "Does that work okay?" I nodded my head and she seemed to understand now.

"Shall I introduce you to the rest of my family?" I ventured carefully. She readily agreed and Alice took her hand again and they took off for the house at a light pace. Once they were inside I turned to Jacob and growled in a low but threatening whisper,

"Stay away from Sarah and don't you _ever_ treat her that way again. She is the only family I had before Alice and if you ever hurt her, you _will_ have me to answer to. Regardless of what anyone else says." He kept his expression cool but I felt fear rise up and swirl through his emotions. I tended to be very scary when I wanted to be and I was now glad that I had this gift, though it was more likely than not partly due to the fact that my entire body was covered in battle scars.

He nodded his head once before taking Nessie by the hand and walking with her towards the woods. Embry and Quil followed behind them, Embry shooting me one last weary look before darting into the cover of the trees.

I turned my attention back to the house and strode off to join Alice and Sarah. Alice greeted me as I walked in the door with a light kiss and I smiled down at her gratefully. Sarah stood in the middle of the living room, her eyes taking in everything in our gigantic house. Her eyes seemed appreciative as she noted the different styles of furniture from different eras of our history. Esme flitted down the stairs followed closely by Carlisle. Even though he is the most accepting out of all of us, his eyes were still cautious. I didn't get mad though because I would have acted the same way with any vampire. As long as he didn't judge her I was fine.

He took a step forward, "Hello" he said calmly. Sarah smiled, "Hello sir". Esme was sending out waves of admiration and I could tell that she liked Sarah's respectful behavior.

Carlisle shot me a quick glance out of the corner of his eye as curiosity crept through his feelings. He spoke in a low voice, "Jasper, are you going to introduce us to your guest?"

I smiled proudly, "Carlisle, Esme, this is an old friend of mine, Sarah…Sarah, this is my adoptive mom and dad, Esme and Carlisle." She nodded her head. Just then Rosalie floated down the stairs. I could feel jealousy extruding from her though she was unconsciously aware of it. I sent her waves of confidence – which she rarely needed – and within seconds she bravely introduced herself, "Hello. I'm Rosalie" she stretched her hand out and Sarah shook it politely. "I'm Sarah".

Esme and Carlisle made an excuse that they had to go stop at the store to get more food for Nessie. It was pretty early in the morning but it was usually the only time we could go out. Since we don't age, the humans would have caught on by now if we still lived here. Instead, we "moved" five years ago to Michigan. We usually lived there during the school year, in fact that was where I had been a junior last year. The two years before that I had gone with the rest of my family to Colorado. And the year before that we had been at Dartmouth for a little bit. But Jacob had insisted that we stay close to his pack so we spent the summer here, which is what we were doing when Sarah had first arrived.

Alice suggested to Sarah that we head down to LaPush so that she could be introduced to the werewolves. Sarah agreed but I could feel her worry at being around the wolves. I encouraged her that most of them were polite, it was just Jacob who was the nasty one and she seemed relieved at hearing this news. I suggested that we run since the humans wouldn't see us that way. So, with that we headed back out the backdoor and crossed into the adjoining woods.

A:N/ Well, what do you guys think? Please review I love to get feedback. Any ideas for future chapters would be awesome!

Later,

Ariel


End file.
